Red Fox Naruto
by clashofthelegends
Summary: This is a story about Naruto if he found an Akuma no mi. Not just any Akuma no mi but one of the most powerful Logia fruits: the magu magu no mi. Watch as Naruto fights for justice with the powers of a monster in a world of Shinobi. Look out Konoha Naruto is about to become the Red Fox and he's a brutal S.O.B. On Hiatus
1. HERE'S KURAMA!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, all characters and most events belong to their respective authors. All that is mine is the plot, some of Naruto's techniques and the fight scenes.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback/ Note_

"**Demon talking"**

**Technique Name**

**Red Fox Naruto**

HERE'S KURAMA! RETURN OF THE DEVIL!

"Damn it! Where is that pervert Ebisu?" was all our favorite knuckleheaded, hyperactive, orange clad blonde shinobi could say while he waited for his temporary sensei.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_Naruto ran around the hospital in an orange blur looking for his sensei. He found him leaning against a wall reading his smut...er I mean ... literature._

"_Hey Kakashi-Sensei, I need some awesome training so I can kick Neji's ass!" Naruto called out as he came face to face with his lazy, perverted, cyclopes of a sensei._

"_I knew you were going to ask that but s__orry Naruto, I have my hands full when I agreed to train Sasuke." Kakashi said with a bored look as he put away his book. "But I have arranged for someone else to give you some training, they are even better than me."_

_At that moment Ebisu entered "Hello Kakashi where is the student that you want me to teach?"_

_Kakashi pointed to Naruto. Ebisu and Naruto saw each other and dropped their jaws to the floor while pointing at each other."WHAT THE HELL!? YOU!? HEY STOP REPEATING EVERYTHING I SAY! ME!? STOP THAT!" they exclaimed in perfect unison._

_"Do you two know each other?" Kakashi said while checking to make sure his eardrums were not destroyed._

_"Yeah we met some time ago. And for the record he is a closet pervert and a weakling."_

_"Weakling?"_

_"I defeated him with my_**_Harem no Jutsu_**_."_

_'Note to self get Naruto to show me this_**_Harem no Jutsu_**_' Kakashi thought on the outside he may have had a poker face but inside he was as giggling like a school girl._

_All the while Ebisu was thinking 'Damn why did it have to be the fox brat? Oh well I don't have to do much of anything since Neji probably will "accidentally" kill him.' "Don't worry Kakashi-sama, I will educate this young shinobi to the fullest." he said though it seemed as though he forced out those words._

"See? _Don't you worry Naruto you have a great sensei to teach you for the month." Kakashi replied with his famous eye smile._

"_But YOU are my sensei Kakashi-sensei!"_

"S_orry Naruto. How about after the exams I give you some private training and a sweet jutsu."_

"_Oh OK__!" Naruto yelled in excitement as he ran from the hospital before either could stop him. What Naruto didn't know was that Kakashi had actually intended for Jiraiya of the Sannin to train Naruto._

_Flashback no jutsu end_

Now here he was just outside the bath houses wondering where the hell he would find a new sensei. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto spotted a large man with long white hair a funky outfit and a large scroll peeping on the women's bathhouse.

"HEY PERVERT! STEP AWAY FROM THE BATH HOUSE!" Naruto screamed. This caused all the women to become conscious of the old pervert's presence.

For Jiraiya getting his eardrums assaulted and then being surrounded by twenty women that looked as though they would rip the skin from his body was not on his to do list.

Ten painful minutes later:

"DAMN IT KID! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"What was what for?" Naruto asked clearly confused.

"WHY YOU CHEEKY BRAT, DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?"

"No and I really don't care."

At this Jiraiya face faulted. Never before had he met someone so ignorant and rude. "You scared away all those beautiful ladies!" he cried wile anime tears flooded his eyes. "They were important research materials for my book" he said pulling out a little familiar orange book, only to see that Naruto had turned around and began walking toward the forest.

"Hey wait!"

"No!"

"Just wait a sec!"

"NO!"

"Get back here kid!"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVERT!" Naruto screamed booking it at top speed into the forest.

Twenty minutes later:

'I think I lost him.' Naruto thought. However looking around Naruto realized something that very important

"I'M LOST?!" He screamed. "Stupid author making it so I get lost in the woods."

Turning around Naruto took one step forward only for the ground to give out underneath him. He screamed as he tumbled down for Kami knows how long until finally he hit the ground, Hard. An impact big enough to crack the ground and by the grace of Kami *cough*a nine tailed fox*cough* he survived without as much as a broken finger.

"Alright where am I?" he questioned as he looked around.

There was not much in this underground cavern except for a wooden chest. Curiosity got the better of him as he ventured forward and opened the chest. What was inside confused him to no end. Inside were; a red long-sleeved hooded shirt, black shorts, a red sash, black fingerless gloves, black boots, and a white coat with Justice written on the back and a weird piece of fruit.

The Fruit looked like a blood red coconut with black swirls all over it. It was in this moment that Naruto realized that he had not eaten since that morning and was very hungry so he thought 'Eh what the hell. Let's eat!' and he took a bite. When he took that bite his eyes widened in shock and disgust. It tasted horrible. Imagine the most horrible thing you ever tasted now multiply it by about one hundred, you are still nowhere near how bad it tastes. It was so bad it made Naruto almost want to kiss Sasuke again, ALMOST.  
"THAT WAS THE MOST DISCUSTING THING I HAVE EVER EATEN!" He screamed out while rubbing his tongue along the dirt trying to get rid of the taste.

Suddenly everything went black as Naruto found himself retreating into the inner recesses of his mind.

He awoke in what looked like a sewer. Wondering what the hell was going one Naruto began to walk around, unconsciously heading in the direction of the one who has made his life hell so far.

"Naruto…" the name came out in no more than a whisper. Naruto quickly whipped his head around looking for the source of his name.

"Naruto…" this time a little louder. Naruto took off in the direction of the voice

"Naruto…" this time even louder meaning he was getting closer or whoever was calling him was getting impatient.

Over and over the voice repeated getting louder, deeper, and most importantly fiercer. Until Naruto found himself outside a massive gate held together by a slip of paper with the same design as his seal. Looking inside he came face to face with the a claw of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.

"EEEEEEEPPPP!" Naruto screamed as the claw swiped at him barely missing.

**"So my jailer finally grows a pair and comes to visit me? I'm flattered." **the fox said with a clearly sarcastic tone.

"Y-you're the Nine Tailed Fox."

"**No, I am your Father. OF COURSE I'M THE NINETAILES YOU DUMBASS!"**

"Holy Shi-"

"**Watch your tongue boy you are after all in my presence."**

"Sorry about that" he said

"**I'm surprised that you would so readily apologize, the one who has made your life hell."**

"It's nothing. But there Just two things I want to know. First what is your name? You do have a name don't you?"

The Fox was stunned no one had ever asked it for its name before.

"**You are different than my other containers neither of them even bothered to ask for my name. Both had assumed that I am just a giant mass of malevolent chakra. Well since you asked, I will tell you my name. My name is Kurama and don't wear it out. But do not assume that I like you just because I told you my name."**

"It is nice to meet you Kurama. Now onto my second question; do you know what that weird piece of fruit that I ate was?"

"**Describe it."**

"Oh you know it was like a blood red coconut with black swirls all over it. Oh yeah it also tasted like shit."

"**This is not possible. No it can't be true, could it?" **Kurama said as he started to mumble to himself.

"Sorry but what is impossible?"

** "Kit you ate what is known as an Akuma no mi or a devil fruit. They are so rare that people can spend their lifetime looking for one and never find it. There are three types of fruit; Paramythia or superhuman abilities, Zoan the power to change into an animal or a hybrid of said animal and finally the logia the elemental system. In your case you ate the****_Magu Magu no mi,_ one of the logia_._****In other words you are now a walking, talking, breathing Volcano."**

"Wow! That sounds so cool!" Naruto practically screamed.

"**Calm down brat**** there are two very important things that you should know. First all devil fruit user have one fatal flaw, you will never be able to swim for the rest of your life. And second if you are not careful with these abilities in particular you could easily level the entire village in one movement."**

"WHAT! YOU MEAN I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SWIM AGAIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!?"

**'Is that all that entered his head? He is such a dumbass. Well at least he got that part.'** Kurama sweat dropped**"Any way kit how about I teach you the basics on how to use your new powers, and consider this a onetime thing I will not be handing power out for free."**

"You would!? That would be sweet! Thank You Kurama" Naruto cried out as he gave Kurama a great big hug (well as big as a fourteen year old could). This really pissed the fix off.

**"Ok, you can let go now."** But Naruto held firm.

**"Hey Naruto?" Kurama said as sweet-song as it could get.**

"Yes?"

**"GET OFF OF ME YOU DAMN BRAT! OR I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREADS"**Kurama roared not all that happy about a human hugging him."**Alright in one month I am going to turn you into a worthy container of the great Kurama. Now are you ready to begin your torture … er … I mean training?" ****he said as he cracked a sinister grin 'So**** the hellhound has returned.****'**

TO BE CONTINUED

Next Time: NARUTO VS NEJI! THE UNSTOPPABLE HELLHOUD RETURNS!

Alright that is the end of chapter 1

Please review I would love the feedback as to how I did.


	2. NARUTO VS NEJI!

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything. All rights, characters, places and Akuma no mi belong to their respective people.

Wow I did not expect this story to be as popular as it is. So I would like to extend to everyone that has been patiently following this work of fan fiction, a great big thank you. You all have given me the motivation to continue with this soon to be epic story.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback/ Note_

"**Demon talking"**

**Technique Name**

Now without further delay:

NARUTO VS NEJI! THE UNSTOPPABLE HELLHOUND RETURNS!

The Chunin Exams, a time in which the hidden shinobi villages sent representatives to compete against each other in order to achieve the second level of a shinobi: a Chunin. Today everyone from Konoha was gathering at the arena to witness this event. For most of them they could not wait to see their beloved Uchiha's match against Gaara no Sabaku. Beneath their excitement for Sasuke's match almost all of the civilians were extremely eager to see Neji Hyuga destroy the damn fox brat: Naruto Uzumaki.

Up in the Hokage booth Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage and the revered Shinobi no Kami was worried about Naruto. It had been one month Jiraiya had told him that he lost Naruto when said kid ran into the forest, and there has been no work on his whereabouts since. He feared the worst.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

_Hiruzen was in the middle of a meeting with his two former teammates, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura when Jiraiya broke through the window_

_"SARUTOBI-SENSEI WE HAVE A POROBLEM!" Jiraiya called out as he came smashing through the window._

_'Damn it Jiraiya breaking that window will only give me more paperwork, but on the other hand you just saved me from this boring meeting.' he thought "Alright calm down Jiraiya and tell me what is so important."_

_So Jiraiya told him how he met Naruto but the gaki took off before Jiraiya introduced himself and now he can't find him and this was a day ago. At this all four elder ninja went eye wide (yes even Danzo). For one of them his surrogate grandson was missing, the other three the village's most valuable weapon was gone and possibly in enemy hands. _

_"Send out all available Anbu! We must find Naruto immediately!" Sarutobi ordered_

_"Hokage-sama, you can't be serious sending out so many Anbu. What if the village is attacked while they are away?" Koharu said_

_"I know that, and it is a chance I am willing to take."_

_'I should send out my root agents to find the Kyuubi so I can turn it into the ultimate weapon.' Danzo plotted "Sarutobi perhaps you are getting senile in your old age because this would not have happened if you had given the Kyuubi to me."_

_"DO NOT ADDRESS NARUTO AS THE FOX YOU BASTARD! NARUTO IS A PERSON AND THE PRISON OF THE FOX NEITHER THE FOX INCARNATE NOR THE PRISONER!UNDERSTAND?" Sarutobi roared shocking all that were present never before had he shown this much anger. Danzo was stunned to silence Sarutobi had never acted like this before._

_"Alright we'll send out all available anbu."_

_"I'll go look for him as well. After all I am his godfather and you did ask me to train him for the month Sarutobi-sensei." Jiraiya calmly stated._

_"Good you are all dismissed." With that everyone left the office leaving the third Hokage alone as he stared out the broken window 'Naruto. Where ever you are I hope you are ok and make it back safely.' _

_Flashback no Jutsu end_

"Hello Hokage-sama." A voice said snapping him out of his thoughts.

Turning he was greeted with the sight of the Fourth Raikage A , the Fifth Mizukage Mei, the Fourth Kazekage (really Orochimaru but no one knew that), and to his surprise the Third Tsuchikage Onoki. Each was accompanied by two Anbu level Leaf shinobi.

"Ah, hello fellow Kage. I am actually quite surprised that you are all hears seeing as though only shinobi from Suna and Konoha are in the third round."

"Don't flatter yourself Sarutobi I am only here see how you prepare your shinobi and to see what the next generation is like." Onoki said with a huff. True he didn't like the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, but he was a man who gained Onoki's respect even if he did annihilate an entire battalion of Iwa Ninja.

"Don't think that I am here to cause trouble. I am just here because some voice in the back of my head told me to come here." A stated

"That is strange. I heard a voice to and it said…" Mei started

"If you go you will witness something epic." Both A and Mei stated in perfect unison.

"Humph. Whatever." Onoki retorted "Let's get this thing started Sarutobi."

"Well it's good to see you as well." Sarutobi said with a chuckle "If you insist." As he stood up ready to begin the tournament.

"LET US BEGIN THE CHUNIN EXAM FINALS!" Sarutobi exclaimed as loud as his old voice could. His reply was a roar of cheers from the audience.

In the stands Naruto's friends sat in anticipation as the participants entered the arena for an important announcement.

'Where is Naruto-kun' his Stalker…er I mean Hinata thought to herself 'It's not like him to miss something like this.'

"Where are Sasuke-Kun and Naruto-baka?" A pink haired (sorry excuse for a ninja) said out loud. "Well it's not like Naruto had a chance anyway Sasuke-kun will win the whole tournament for sure." She added.

The proctor for the exams showed the participants a revised bracket all of the matches were the same except for the fact that Oto's representative was no longer on the list. He went on about the rules of the tournament and when he was done he said "Alright let's begin the first match."

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuga please enter the arena please?"

Neji entered the arena with an aura that smelled of arrogance, head stuck in ass and confidence. However what shocked everyone was that Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"Uh will Naruto Uzumaki enter the arena please?"

"Yeah, Yeah hold your horses I'm here." Was the reply that he got.

Stunned everyone turned around looking for the source of the voice. What they saw stunned them even more a boy wearing a red long sleeved hooded shirt with the hood up covering his face, black pants, boots and fingerless gloves. However the most stunning feature was the long white coat with red trimming hanging off his back like a cape on it was the word Justice.

"Uh, Naruto?" the proctor asked.

"What is there something on my face?" Naruto replied looking up revealing, his face to all present, immediately checking it to see if he had anything on it.

In the Hokage Booth Sarutobi breathed a great big sigh of relief 'Thank you Kami for returning him to the village safe.' He said to himself. The other Kage also had thought running through their heads. Onoki looked at the boy quizzically wondering why he looked life Minato. A thought 'humph, shows up slightly late he had better be strong.' Mei thought ' I wonder…' Orochimaru thought ' so there's the fox brat not that I care.'

In the audience people were grinning like madmen with excitement today would be the day in which the Fox would either learn his place for good or he would die either way it seemed like a good day for them. Oh how wrong they were.

"Alright now we can begin the first match."

Naruto and Neji took their places opposite of each other. "You know even if you change your outfit and train a little you will never reach my level. You are fated to lose this day, you should just give up now before I hurt you really bad or worse I kill you." Neji said with little to no emotion.

"Whatever. Look can we get this over with I really need to talk to Jiji ASAP." Naruto said crossing his arms as if to say that he was not amused. "Seriously all this talk of fate is bullshit. Come on Neji get your head out of your ass. Fate has nothing to do with winners or losers. They are determined by those who are stronger."

"Then you should just give up. You know how strong I am you have no hope in defeating me."

"Alright you want to see whose stronger Neji? Fine. Don't blame me if I reduce you to a smoldering corpse." Naruto said with a dead serious face and in a tone that made Neji flinch. Here was the dead last threatening him and he actually flinched from his remark and now he was sweating. Wait, what?

Sure enough Neji found himself sweating not that he was tired or nervous but because he was hot even his cloths were starting to smoke. Hell even the audience could feel the heat. It was so hot Neji's throat was so dry and he felt like he would spontaneously combust at any moment. Everyone's gaze fell upon Naruto who just stood there seemingly unaffected by the heat."Bring it Neji."

"Enough of this I'll finish this quickly!" Neji shouted as he got into his Gentle Fist stance

"TWO PLAMS!" Neji shouted as his attacks connected with Naruto's chest.

"FOUR PALMS!"

"EIGHT PALMS!"

"SIXTEEN PALMS!"

"THIRTY-TWO PALMS"

"EIGHT TRIGRAM SIXTY-FOUR PALMS!" Neji shouted as his final hits connected.

'WHAT THE HELL!?' was what everyone thought seeing Naruto just stand there as if nothing happened.

"That all you got? Pity." Naruto calmly stated.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH !" Neji screamed in pain clutching his hands. They were burned, his hands were burned and badly to. "How? When?" were the only words Neji could say.

"Simple. How? My body is currently at a temperature of 2400°C, that's hot enough to ignite or melt a lot of shit. When? The moment you hit me. Why? Because after what you did to Hinata the fires of Hell are too cold for you so I figured you deserve a magma bath." Naruto said with a sinister grin on his face.

As Neji's eyes widened in actual fear while Naruto slowly walked towards him right arm glowing red, when suddenly it exploding into a fist made of magma and flame with black smoke billowing off of it. He began to back away quickly falling down in the process, but that didn't stop Neji for long. He continued to crawl in the opposite direction never taking his eyes off of Naruto.

Everyone watching the match was thinking the same thing 'Holy Shit! Neji's going to die!'

" Don't worry Neji I'm not going to kill you. But I will mess you up good." Naruto said turning his arm back to normal. Neji sighed in a small amount of relief until Naruto's legs began to glow red until they to explode in a violent eruption launching him toward Neji like a rocket hell bent on destroying its target.

"**JIGOKU BURITTSU!"** Naruto cried as he reached Neji and grabbed his head with his left hand violently slamming him against the ground. But that was not the end; Naruto lifted Neji up by the collar and spun around throwing Neji with little effort into the far wall. That wall didn't stop Neji as he went through the wall and two more building until he finally stopped, unconscious.

"Shit I did not mean for him to go that far. Oh well, hey proctor you can call the match now. I have to talk to Jiji." Naruto said as he began to walk toward the Hokage booth.

"Uh winner of the first match of the Chunin Exams: NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Everyone was just too stunned by what had happened to respond in any way.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Next Time:

WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? NARUTO EXPLAINS HIMSELF!

Jigoku Burittsu/ Hell Blitz - Naruto transforms his legs into magma and launches himself forward at app. 50mph. This can be used in conjunction with other techs.

and chapter 2 done hope you all enjoyed it please review.


	3. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything. All rights, characters, places and Akuma no mi belong to their respective people.

Once again I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed and given me some feedback on how to make this story better. Thank you. Before I continue I would like to make a few things clear; one I won't be bashing many characters (Mostly I will only bash Sasuke), two any other questions or concerns that came up in the previous chapters will be answered in this chapter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback/ Note_

"**Demon talking"**

**Technique Name**

Ok here begins chapter three.

WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? NARUTO EXPLAINS HIMSELF!

Previously:

"_**JIGOKU BURITTSU!"**__ Naruto cried as he reached Neji and grabbed his head with his left hand violently slamming him against the ground. But that was not the end; Naruto lifted Neji up by the collar and spun around throwing Neji with little effort into the far wall. That wall didn't stop Neji as he went through the wall and two more building until he finally stopped, unconscious and bleeding._

"_Shit I did not mean for him to go that far. Oh well, hey proctor you can call the match now. I have to talk to Jiji." Naruto said as he began to walk toward the Hokage booth._

"_Uh winner of the first match of the Chunin Exams: NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Everyone was just too stunned by what had happened to respond in any way._

"What the hell was that?"

"He just THREW Neji Hyuga through that wall and two more buildings."

"He's a monster."

"Was he really the dead last?"

"Could he always do that lava thing?"

These were the questions that the civilians and shinobi were asking one another in the stands. Among them Naruto's friends were thinking some things along the same lines as their fellow spectators.

'Naruto-kun when did you get so strong?' Hinata wondered with a blush that could make a tomato jealous. 'If Naruto-kun is that strong I wonder what his muscles look and feel like.'

'If Naruto is this strong I really need to step up my game.' Kiba thought "Arf!" Akamaru barked as if he was agreeing with Kiba.

"Wow Sakura. Your teammate is amazing." Ino said genuinely impressed as she turned to Sakura who was just looking at the field in silence.

'I am so useless…' Sakura thought almost bringing herself to tears 'I have to get stronger otherwise I will be just a burden to Naruto and Sasuke-kun. I know what I have to do.' Wiping her eyes clear she said with a smile hiding her pain "Yeah I know right."

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!" One green spandex clad Rock Lee called out as he arrived where the rest of rookie nine was sitting. "Why do you all look as though the first and second Hokage came back from the dead and said Naruto is their heir and why is Hinata-san as red as a tomato?" he inquired upon inspecting their faces.

Kiba was the first to speak-up "Oh, that's because Naruto gave Neji an ass kicking he completely deserved."

At this Lee was shocked he had never thought that anyone could beat Neji, it was his destiny. Though he held no bad will Lee couldn't help but feel jealous of Naruto's accomplishment. "Really he beat Neji?"

"Yeah, it sure surprised everyone when he did that lava arm and leg thing."

"Huh?"

"Oh yeah Naruto seems to have a kekkei genkai that allows him to manipulaite lava and temperature." Ino answered.

"Wow I did not know Naruto could do that?" Lee said as he saw Naruto leap up to the Hokage Booth.

In the Hokage Booth all five Kage were dumbfounded. Never before had they seen anyone use lava-release at such a young age let alone that powerful.

"HEY JIJI!" Our now red clad genin called to his surrogate Grandfather. "And before you say anything I am fine."

"Well that is good to hear, but Naruto I would like to know what happened to you?" Sarutobi replied with a smile glad that his surrogate grandson was ok.

"What do you mean Jiji? I'm still the same Naruto, just wearing red instead of orange and I'm a lot stronger than I was before." Naruto replied slightly confused as to the question.

"I mean where you have been for the last month! You had me worried sick!"Hiruzen stated a little louder than he may have liked to.

"Sorry Jiji, but the one that trained me told me specifically not to tell anyone who he is, where he is or what he is capable of. So all I can tell you is that he had me do a ridiculous training schedule that involved me running up a mountain everyday with about 100 kilograms on my back and then doing stupid chores and exercised with the same weight."

"THAT'S CRAZY!" Sarutobi screamed. "No child could ever be capable of doing those things with that much weight!"

"Wait Jiji it gets better. Every week he beefed up the weight so week two it was with 250 kilograms, week three with 500 kilograms and week four with 750 kilograms." Naruto said as if it were no big deal. "I can take anything you throw at me since hell is normal compared to my sensei's training."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" all five kage practically screamed there was no way on kami's green earth this kid was that strong.

"THERE IS NO WAY YOU ARE THAT STRONG" A roared as he slammed his fist down breaking the arm rest of his seat. "IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Orochimaru and Onoki were just silent in awe.

"Well it seems as though we have quite the little Hercules among us here Sarutobi. However I am curious as to how you used Lava release it is very difficult for someone your age let alone using it from your arms and not your mouth." Mei said in a calm and collected manner as if she were sizing up how much trouble this kid could be in the future.

"Well you see that is not lava that is magma see?" Naruto said as he ignited his left arm to show them. "I guess you could call it a different bloodline because unlike lava release this requires no chakra and it is real magma and from what my teacher told me the real elements are much more powerful than chakra created or induced elements."

"Uzumaki-san, if you would like I could show you some lava release techniques that you could incorporate into your bloodline." Mei said with a smile. She genuinely seemed to like this boy. He reminded her of her cousin Kushina; he also seemed to have the same surname as her, very curious since Kushina had told her that she and Minato were going to be parents. That is when the gears clicked and she made the connection but didn't say anything since she didn't know how the Tsuchikage would react.

"Thank you Mizukage-san." Naruto said with a wide grin spreading his face 'Wow she's a babe I really would not mind it if she gave me some private training.'

"Boy how fast are you?" A Asked out of the blue

"How fast am I?" Naruto asked once again confused. "I really don't know I haven't checked."

"My reason for asking this is because you remind me of someone. Someone who defeated me yet has my utmost respect. I believe that you should have noticed a definite change in speed after removing those weights since we do something similar in Kumo."

"Naruto-kun could you tell us a little more about your bloodline?" The Kazekage (Orochimaru) said genuinely curious 'if I can get my hands on his ability along with the sharingan I will be invincible.'

"My sensei also told me that only one person can have this ability at a time. For another user to show up I would have to die. He also told me that the last guy who had this ability was an monster that could decimate an army of 20,000 men and come out unscathed." Naruto said as if it was common knowledge.

This caused all the Kage's jaws to drop. Never before had they heard of such a thing Hell this bloodline made it sound like he could destroy everything with ease. Orochimaru almost blew his cover barely being able to stop himself from grabbing Naruto and doing things pedos do to children his age.

'Maybe I should stop telling them these things.' Naruto thought 'the Kazekage looks like he will piss himself in excitement if I tell him more.'

The whole time Onoki was half listening to what was going on he was more interested as to why this Naruto looked so much like Minato Namikaze the yellow flash yet acted like Kushina Uzumaki. "Brat who are your parents?" he asked.

At this Sarutobi was sweating buckets terrified that Onoki may have found out that Naruto is Minato's son and if that were the case he would leap into action to defend Naruto even though he had a nagging theory that Naruto could take care of himself.

"I really don't know old man. Jiji told me that my parents died during the Kyuubi attack fourteen years ago and that was all he told me." Naruto said truthfully. This relieved Sarutobi of his nervousness yet also caused him to feel guilt in not telling Naruto about his heritage. Onoki accepted this answer as "ok he is not Minato's son" boy was he way off from the truth.

"Hokage-sama" The Chunin Proctor called to him gaining the attention of everyone present in the booth.

"Yes what is it?"

"What should we do about the Uchiha's match since he has not shown up, sir?"

"Disqualify -" but before Sarutobi could finish his statement a familiar voice stopped him.

"Oh come on Jiji, postpone Sasuke's match until the other two are done and if he still has not shown up then you can disqualify him." Naruto said

"Alright you heard the boy. SASUKE UCHIA'S MATCH IS MOVED TO THE END!" Sarutobi called out. This statement was met with a lot of disapproval from the crowd. "SHUT UP AND BE GRATEFUL THAT I AM NOT DISQUALIFYING HIM NOW MOVE ON TO THE NEXT MATCH."

Twenty minutes later:

"Well that was disappointing" Naruto said as he sat on the railing of the Hokage booth. "Seriously first the puppet clown – "ITS WARPAINT DUMBASS" – forfeited his match before it began. Then Shikamaru surrendered when he seemed to have victory in his grasp."

"Yep we all agree with you kid" all five kage said in unison.

"Sir what do we do Sasuke Uchiha still has not arrived yet."

"So?" Sarutobi replied clearly dumfounded by the proctor's stupidity. "I told you what to do if he didn't show up."

"A-alright sir but it will disappoint many viewers."

"I don't care since Uchiha has better things to do, let him do them and continue the tournament." The old Hokage said.

"SAUSKE UCHIHA HAS BEEN DISQUALIFIED! WILL NARUTO UZUMAKI AND GAARA NO SABAKU PLEASE ENTER THE ARENA!" the Proctor called out despite many shouts of protest.

Gaara used a sand-shunshin down into the arena while Naruto leaped down from where he perched cracking the ground where he landed.

"Let's get this party started Gaara."

"I know mother. You wanted me to kill this one. You say he's a monster among monsters. Tonight you will feast on his flesh." Gaara said clutching his head while ignoring Naruto.

"Alright I want a nice clean match you two so please don't kill each other."

"No Promises." Both said in perfect unison complete with an emotionless tone.

"Alright Begin!"

Before either of them could make a move, two figures shunshined into the arena very dramatically.

"Hey there proctor. Are we late?" the Cyclops said with an eye smile.

TO BE CONTINUED!

Next Time:

NARUTO VS GAARA! THE INVASION BEGINS!

And that ends chapter three.

If you guys review and critique then I will try to update another chapter between Wed. and Sat.

Give me your thoughts, concerns, complaints and I will try to answer them to the best of my ability.


	4. NARUTO VS GAARA

If you do not know by now I do not own anything that seems familiar all rights and characters belong to their rightful owners.

Note: this chapter is rated M for graphic violence and language

Alright let's begin chapter 4

NARUTO VS GAARA! THE INVASION BEGINS!

Previously:

"_Alright I want a nice clean match you two so please don't kill each other."_

"_No Promises." Naruto and Gaara said in perfect unison complete with an emotionless tone._

"_Alright Begin!" _

_Before either of them could make a move, two figures shunshined into the arena very dramatically. _

"_Hey there proctor. Are we late?" the Cyclops said with an eye smile._

"As a matter of fact yes you are late so would you please leave the field." The proctor said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasuke half asked half demanded.

"You have been disqualified teme so do as the nice man says and leave the field." Naruto retorted. "If you wanted to compete so badly then you should have been on time."

Upon seeing their precious Uchiha, the audiences roared in excitement thinking that the Hokage would just let Sasuke fight Gaara, boy were they wrong. Many fans called out for Naruto to get off of the field and let the elite Uchiha fight.

"Dobe you will give me you spot in the tournament NOW! Sasuke demanded grabbing Naruto's collar.

"How about no." Naruto said brushing away Sasuke's hand. That did not make Sasuke happy, which caused both of them to grab each other's collars.

"Come on Naruto let Sasuke fight it was supposed to be his match after all" Kakashi butted in but both genin turned to him with scowls and growled "YOUSTAY OUT OF THIS!"

Between the roars of the fans and the arguing among those on the field the old Hokage lost it. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Sarutobi demanded and everyone became deathly quiet. "I STAND BY WHAT I SAID BEFORE1 SASUKE UCHIHA SINCE YOU DID NOT ARRIVE DURING THE ALOTTED TIME YOU HAVE BEEN DISQUALIFIED EVEN WHEN NARUTO PRATICALLY BEGGED ME TO GIVE YOU MORE TIME!"

"Come on Sasuke let's go no point in arguing with the Hokage." Kakashi said placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. As they began to walk away Sasuke did something Kakashi didn't see coming.

"**KANTON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU**!" Sasuke screamed as he released a massive fire ball towards Naruto. The fireball exploded on contact with the flames still burning like someone poured oil on a bonfire. This action was met with a variety of reactions; shock and horror was plastered all over Kakashi, the Kage save for Orochimaru, and the rest of rookie nine (yes including Sakura), while many in the audience had giant grins on their faces (that somehow went unnoticed) because the last Uchiha just killed the demon child. However every soul in the stadium turned toward the flames as they saw a lone figure begin to walk out.

[Insert One Piece OST: Akainu Attacks]

"You know Sasuke-teme, if you're going to kill someone make sure you do your homework first because eI saw that coming a mile away." Naruto said as he emerged from the flames. Everyone was stunned a huge chunk of his right side was gone, his legs and back were wrapped in flames. However the thing that scared people the most was the massive image behind him. It was the image of a man that would have been 15 feet tall with a large upper body, a long flowing coat like a cape his arms were crossed against his chest and his face was hidden by his cap just as Naruto's face was hidden by his hood. It was an image that could scare the living shit out of a bijuu if that was even possible. People's jaws hit the floor when Naruto's entire right side regenerated out of magma before solidifying like nothing happened.

Sasuke was stunned. The dobe had a power that, in his mind anyway, was rightfully his. This made him so angry howas he supposed to kill Itachi if the dobe was stronger than him. His mind flashed back to that night when his world was torn from him the night when he felt so weak and Night when he was as scared as a little baby.

"You just attacked a fellow leaf shinobi Uchiha shall I carry out the proper punishment?" Naruto said devoid of all emotion. Raising his right fist Naruto ignited it but found Kakashi standing in his way .

[End Akainu Attacks]

"Naruto I know that attacking a fellow shinobi is punishable by death but let the Hokage decide what to do with Sasuke." Kakashi said in a serious tone "remember if you were to attack Sasuke the council members who favor him will have your ass mounted on their walls and your hear on a platter so don't do anything stupid." He finished as he helped Naruto up.

'Note to self: master reflexive transformation asap.' Naruto thought as he brushed the dirt off of his outfit.

"And as for YOU" Kakashi sternly said turning to Sasuke "because of your actions just now if you ever use the technique I taught you I will kill you with my own two hands! Consequences be damned!"

If Sasuke didn't shit himself from Naruto's earlier display what Kakashi said defiantly made him piss himself. Here he was an Uchiha elite being threatened by both his sensei and his "teammate" what has this world come to? Suddenly two anbu appeared and grabbed him.

"Anbu take the Uchiha to stands! He has been disqualified and there is nothing that can be done about it!" Sarutobi ordered. With a nod the anbu took Sasuke to the stands where the rest of the Konoha 11 were waiting. "Kakashi I'll leave your students to you."

"Yes Hokage-sama. Now Naruto I have some questions for you. But we will talk later right now I am interfering with your match." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"You got it Kakashi-sensei! I'll kick Gaara's ass so bad that after he deals with me he will want to go to hell for some r & r!" Naruto declared in his usual tone as Kakashi joined the rest of the Genin watching the match.

"Alright where were we before we were so rudely interrupted? Oh Yea FIGHT!" the Proctor announced leaping out of the way.

For a while both Gaara and Naruto just stared down each other waiting for the other to make a move. Suddenly Naruto charged at Gaara only for his punches and roundhouse kick to be all stopped by Gaara's sand.

"Guess I have to step this up" Naruto said as he leaped out of Gaara's range. Igniting his left arm Naruto threw his fist forward projecting a larger magma fist toward Gaara.

"**KITSUNEBI**!" He shouted as his fist changed into a fox's head wreathed in flame. Gaara's sand moved immediately to intercept however it did nothing to stop the magma forcing him to doge something he was not accustom to. The magma fox slammed into a tree exploding launching mini magma bits everywhere keeping Gaara on the move.

"**SAND WATERFALL FUNERAL**!" Gaara shouted as he sent a wave of sent towards Naruto.

Naruto simply flipped into a crouch and ignited both arms launching a barrage of magma fists at Gaara, whose sand wall could barely hold back such a fierce attack. The attack collided with Gaara in a multitude of small explosions. If it were not for his sand shield Gaara would have been covered in burns. Staggering backwards Gaara looked at Naruto who showed no signs of exhaustion.

"So Gaara how did you like my **Kazan Gatoringu** hurts like a bitch doesn't it?" Naruto said as he ignited his right arm into a mass of magma fire and black smoke. "This one will make that feel like nothing."

In fear, Gaara sent forward two waves of sand that could have sliced Naruto in half if he was tangible. On the other side Naruto merely side stepped both of them. Cocking back his arm he launched himself at Gaara landing the devastating blow on Gaara's chest much to the shock of the entire audience.

Again if it weren't for his sand shield Gaara would have had a hole burned through his chest. Instead his clothes were burned open and he mow had a third degree burn on his chest. Some of his bones and muscles were visible and black with the ash of his skin. The sight was so gruesome that some members of the audience and rookie nine began to unleash the contents of their stomachs in front of them.

Gaara was just in shock. Never before had he been burned so barely hell he had never been hurt before and this hurt like a fucking bitch. Once more in fear Gaara created his **Shield of Sand** and began his transformation.

"This again? Oh please I can break through this in my sleep." Naruto said as he ignited his left arm. "I'll turn you're ultimate defense into the ultimate death trap" Launching himself yet again at the now fully enclosed Gaara he pierced his left arm through the shield like it wasn't there "**KASO**!" and with a yell he detonated his arm inside Gaara's sand.

The explosion was so intense that both combatants were obscured from view by the mass of magma, fire and smoke. The only indication that either combatant was alive was the blood curling scream of Gaara. Standing over the now badly burnt jinchuriki

"So you still have some live left in you Sabaku no Gaara?" the blond said with a dark look in his eye. "Hey Proctor call the match! Gaara needs immediate medical attention!" he said with a dramatic change in personality.

This statement stunned everyone there here was a boy who one moment he looked as though he would willingly kill his opponent but here he was calling for the match to end so said opponent could get medical treatment. It was in this state of confusion that all hell broke loose.

TO BE CONTINUED

Next time:

BATTLE OF THE KAGE! SARUTOBI VS OROCHIMARU!

Note:

**KANTON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU - **Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball

**KITSUNEBI - **Fox Fire

**Kazan Gatoring - **Volcano Gatling

**Kaso - **Cremation (anime version of Meigo)

And here ends chapter four I hope you all enjoyed it please review, comment let me know your concerns and or complaints so I can make this a lot better.

Thanks for the support also check out my other story on my profile, and a story called _Neal Faces His Past_.


	5. BATTLE OF THE KAGE!

If you do not know by now I do not own anything that seems familiar all rights and characters belong to their rightful owners.

Sorry for the long wait I have had quite a bit of stuff to do at school not to mention my other two stories that I am working on at the same time as this one. Also ch 4 has been redone. I kind of got lazy with this fight scene it just seemed boring for me to write so don't hate me for it.

Let me clear some things up; 1st Naruto is nowhere near where Akainu is in terms of strength. 2nd He cannot turn into magma on reflex nor can he use Haki he should be able to do both by part two. 3rd as for Pairing I don't know who i would pair Naruto with since I have not thought that far ahead, but DO NOT expect a Harem or Yaoi.

Alright let's begin chapter 5

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashback/ Note_

"**Demon talking"**

**Technique Name**

BATTLE OF THE KAGE! SARUTOBI VS OROCHIMARU!

Previously:

"_So you still have some live left in you Sabaku no Gaara?" the blond said with a dark look in his eye. "Hey Proctor call the match! Gaara needs immediate medical attention!" he said with a dramatic change in personality._

_This statement stunned everyone there here was a boy who one moment he looked as though he would willingly kill his opponent but here he was calling for the match to end so said opponent could get medical treatment. It was in this state of confusion that all hell broke loose._

Feathers began to fall all around the stadium in such a way that only experienced Ninja could tell that this was a genjutsu. While this was going on Temari and Kankuro appeared next to Gaara and fled with him.

Suddenly Sasuke took off right after them chidori blazing leaving Naruto in the dust. 'Damn Sasuke's gonna kill them if he gets the chance. Can't let that happen.'

"Hey wait!" Naruto called out just before he started to chase after them. Suddenly two sound ninja appeared out of nowhere ready to attack. However they were both dealt with by kunai to their heads, courtesy of Kakashi Hatake.

"Naruto go stop Sasuke, I fear he is going to walk strait into the lion's den." Kakashi ordered

"Consider it done Kakashi-sensei." He stopped when he heard a loud crash come from the Kage Box. Turning around he say the Kazekage leaping to the roof with his arm wrapped around Sarutobi's throat. 'The old man should be fine right after all he isn't called the God of Shinobi for nothing.' Naruto thought concerned for his grandfatherly figure before resumed chasing down Sasuke and the sand siblings.

Sarutobi had seen many things in his life as a shinobi; Bijuu destroying mountains in one movement, countless good shinobi dying on battle fields, his prized student fall to madness and an unhealthy search for power, even his successor/predecessor sacrificing his life for the village at such a young age. Never before had he seen anything like what Naruto had done regenerating his body like it was nothing and causing so much destruction with so little movement for a moment.

He was terrified that Naruto had become bipolar over the last month since his personality could change in an instant from being a blood thirsty psychopath to someone showing compassion to even a defeated opponent. He made a mental note to check Naruto's mental stability just to check his suspicions.

But this all would have to wait because right now he was staring down his student whom he had failed to kill all those years ago, Orochimaru.

"Itssss Good to ssssee you Sarutobi-sensssei" Orochimaru hissed like the snake he was.

"Orochimaru." Was all Sarutobi could say as he looked at his former prized student. With one swift movement Sarutobi threw away his hokage robes and stood before Orochimaru in his war outfit. "I regret letting you escape that day, but mark my words you will not see the end of this day." He said as he bit his thumb preparing to summon Enma the monkey king.

"Oh if you are going to summon I might as well summon something as well." Orochimaru said as he weaved through hand signs. Slamming his hand against the ground two coffins appeared each having the kajin for one and two. Before Sarutobi could react the coffins opened revealing Hashirama and Tobirama Senju the first and second Hokages.

"Well now sensei how would you like to fight your predesessors one last time" Orochimaru said as he placed a talisman in their skulls. Weaving through more hand signs the snake engaged a jutsu that restored the former hokage to their prime. "Kill him." Orochimaru ordered as the first and second charged at Hiruzen.

Hiruzen made the first move trowing a storm of kunai at his former sensei. The two former kage didn't even react as the kunai ripped through their bodies. getting in close Sarutobi managed to plant paper bombs upon their backs blowing the zombies up. As the smoke cleared Sarutobi saw the bodies still standing and what more the wounds they had received from the kunai and explosions regenerated as if nothing happened. 'This techique is just making a mokery of their lives. I cannot allow this to continue any further.' Sarutobi though as he was filled with rage seeing Koinoha's two most prominent shinobi ever being reduced to a psychopathic pedophile's personal puppets.

The battle between the three was intense Hiruzen's fire techniques were negated by the Tobirama's water walls forcing Hiruzen to erect walls of earth to defend himself while the Hashirama launched vicious wood attacks towards his former student. The trees were so strong they ripped through the earth like it was made of paper which was rather ironic. To those watching the battle it was something out of the history books truly a battle of kage.

Thinking he was safe behind a mud wall he had created earlier Sarutobi summoned Enma. Before he could give Enma instructions Hiruzen found himself ensnared by the first's wood jutsu. As Hiruzen was pulled out into the open Hashirama prepared to end their student's life when suddenly a huge explosion was heard throughout the village.

Orochimaru, his zombies, the sound four, Hiruzen and Enma turned to the source of the explosion what they saw startled them to no end. There stood the One Tail: Shukaku in all his monstrous glory and against him was an equally massive beast made entirely of lava. The beast resembled a dog with black smoke billowing off of its body as magma dripped from its open jaw. In a single bound it latched its fangs on the one tail's right shoulder causing the beast to roar out in pain.

"What the hell is that thing!?" one of the sound four cried out in shock.

'Is that Naruto-kun?' Sarutobi thought "ENMA!" he shouted taking advantage of situation as Enma transformed into his staff form breaking the wood that held Sarutobi. Putting his hands in a familiar sign Hiruzen called out "**Kage no bushin**" creating two shadow clones. Before Orochimaru or his zombies could react Hiruzen flashed through hand signs that only one other person had used before; Minato Namikaze.

"What are you doing Sarutobi-sensei?" Orochimaru asked

"I am going to show you a jutsu that not even you know." Hiruzen said with a smirk. Before the First and Second zombies could react Hiruzen's clones grabbed hold of them as a ghostly claw thrust through their stomachs and ripped out the souls of the two former Hokage, effectively defeating the zombies. "Forgive me Hashirama-sensei, Tobirama-sensei." He said with a sad smile as they were sealed away within the death god's stomach.

"Now it's time for you to die Orochimaru" Hiruzen charged at his former student in what would be his last battle.

Seeing his sensei charge Orochimaru reached down his throat and pulled out his katana, Kusanagi. The two shinobi clashed adamantine staff clashing with the snake sword in a flurry of sparks before both combants disengaged. Hiruzen launched a storm of dragon shaped fireballs at Orochimaru who shed his scorched body like snake skin. Not giving him time to recover Hiruzen grabbed Orochimaru.

Suddenly he felt pain in his lower abdomen. Looking down the old Hokage realized that he ran himself on Orochimaru's sword causing the snake to laugh hysterically at the old man's folly.

"You are a fool Sarutobi-sensei" Orochimaru said between laughs "you just did my job for me. Once you are good and dead I have two more people I would like to visit Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun"

"I already told you Orochimaru" Hiruzen said as blood poured from his mouth and wound. "I will not let you lay a hand upon either of them" He said with a raging inferno in his eyes "I will kill you."

"Oh and how do you plan to do that when you are already half dead?"

"Like this. ENMA" He called out as his staff transformed once again into the monkey king. In one swift movement he grabbed Orochimaru from behind completely immobilizing him. "you have been dead since the moment I grabbed you Orochimaru."

"What the hell are you talking about, you senile old man!?" Orochimaru roared in anger

"look closely and you will see."

Looking closely behind the Hokage Orochimaru say the being he feared the most in the world, the death god. "No you can't do this I'm your precious student!" He cried out desperate to get away from the god, but he was silenced when he felt a burning sensation through his gut. Looking down Orochimaru saw the god's hand piercing through Sarutobi and into him grabbing his soul.

"You are not my student. He died years ago." Hiruzen declared and with a great tug Orochimaru's soul was ripped from the snake and fused with Sarutobi's.

In his final moments Sarutobi turned toward the village. The battle was over Konoha had won the battle. They had suffered many casualties but the village could always be rebuilt the people could never be replaced.

'It is good to know that the village is safe, I couldn't be happier knowing whose hands I am leaving the village.' He thought as Naruto's smiling face appeared in his thoughts, the last thing he saw. With a smile Sarutobi Hiruzen the God of Shinobi passed away as the Death god devoured his soul. Enma sat next to his partner and friend's body crying to himself "get some rest now you old fool." he said before he returned to wherever it is the monkeys lived.

TO BE CONTINUED

Next time:

BATTLE IN THE FOREST! NARUTO'S DESPERATE MOVE!

* * *

So ends Chapter 5

I hope to get at least two more chapters done on each of my stories by the end of this year.

Again I am sorry that this took so long to get this up, because of this I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review and comment but no flames or hate please constructive criticism is welcomed

Thanks for your continued support


	6. NARUTO'S DESPERATE MOVE

If you do not know by now I do not own anything that seems familiar all rights and characters belong to their rightful owners.

Sorry for the long wait I have had quite a bit of stuff to do at school not to mention my other two stories that I am working on at the same time as this one, plus I am helping a friend with his story.

Alright let's begin chapter 6

BATTLE IN THE FOREST! NARUTO'S DESPERATE MOVE!

"_Naruto go stop Sasuke, I fear he is going to walk strait into the lion's den." Kakashi ordered_

"_Consider it done Kakashi-sensei." He stopped when he heard a loud crash come from the Kage Box. Turning around he say the Kazekage leaping to the roof with his arm wrapped around Sarutobi's throat. 'The old man should be fine right after all he isn't called the God of Shinobi for nothing.' Naruto thought concerned for his grandfatherly figure before resumed chasing down Sasuke and the sand siblings._

Leaping Tree to tree Naruto chased after the sand siblings. To a normal person Naruto appeared to be heading in a random direction however to a trained shinobi they would be able to notice the very small trail of blood he was following.

As he darted through the trees he heard five presences right behind him. Not one to back down Naruto stopped and waited for them to arrive. Five sound Ninja came out of the trees and surrounded him.

"Oh it was just a little brat." The leader laughed "Come on men we have a job to do." He added ignoring Naruto thinking he was no threat.

"I'm warning you guys" Naruto said with his hood covering his eyes "I may not look like one but I am a monster" The sound Ninja smirked

"Yeah whatever kid. Lord Orochimaru has given us the task of capturing Uchiha Sasuke for him. So would you kindly get out of our way before we hurt you"

"As much as I don't like Sasuke, I cannot let you do that. As a shinobi of the hidden leaf I cannot let you leave her alive." Naruto said as his eyes became determined and focused.

"You're going to kill us?" the leader laughed "we out number and out rank you so why don't you just-" he was cut off by Naruto landing a magma fist on the man's face killing him instantly. Before anyone could act Naruto's fist detonated sending small volcanic rocks out in all directions causing chaos on their battle field.

"Damn! What is this kid!?" one of the Ninja screamed just before dodging a large fist of magma

"**Kazan Bakuhatsu!**" Naruto said as he slammed his left arm into the ground. The ground around Naruto and the Sound ninja erupted with numerous small scaled explosions of magma almost like a mine field.

Before any of the four ninja could react our hero ignited his legs and launched himself into the air. In another burst of magma Naruto launched himself midair right at another ninja. Catching him with his ignited fist Naruto slammed him into the ground and unleashed a wave of magma in all directions torching the forest and burning the land. As for the sound ninja his body had been completely incinerated.

The three remaining ninja were pissing themselves. This kid was scary. All three regrouped behind a tree when Naruto wasn't looking

"Let's get out of here you guys." one whispered to tea

"Are you nuts? Orochimaru will kill us if we don't bring back the Uchiha" the second said

"I agree with you. I would rather face Orochimaru that this psycho." The third whispered back

Suddenly a magma fist erupted through the middle shinobi's chest killing him instantly. "You know" a voice said that sent chills down their spins "even though you two want to run away, I will not let you."

The two shinobi tried to make a run for it but all they heard were two words

"**Inugami Guren!"**

The slower of the two was swallowed whole by the magma dog. The final shinobi turned around fear clearly spread across his face as the dog roared and bit him. His torturous death did not end there. The beast threw him into the air where it bit down on him three more times before slaming him back down on the ground killing him.

"Alright that's the last of them. Now to go stop Sasuke-teme" Naruto said to himself as he continued on Gaara's trail. Unbeknownst to him a single root Anbu watched his whole battle before he returned to his master.

* * *

A few minutes away Sasuke had caught up to Gaara and his siblings. What he was hoping for was a fight with the severely injured jinchuriki what he got was a half transformed demonic Gaara that wanted to slaughter everything. Temari was on the ground next to her brother Kankuro who had been knocked unconscious by the enraged Gaara.

'What the hell is he?' Sasuke thought to himself as he stared at the monster Gaara

"**Kill…must….kill…for…MOTHER!"** Garra screamed as his right arm extended towards Sasuke.

Sasuke flipped off of the tree and landed on a branch across from Gaara. Quickly Sasuke activated his sharingan and flashed through the hand signs

"**Kanton: Gokakyu no Jutsu**!" he yelled as he sent a massive fire ball towards Gaara. It was a direct hit however Gaara burst through the flames like nothing happened. With great speed Gaara swiped at Sasuke leaving the leaf genin with claw slashes on his chest.

'Damn, guess I have to use that.' Sasuke thought as he went through more hand signs. Soon his entire right had was engulfed with light blue lightning "**Chidori!**" he said as he glared at Gaara. With blinding speed Sasuke tore by Gaara taking his entire right arm off.

"**GRAA!"** Gaara roared in pain as he glared as Sasuke with hate burning in his eyes. Without a second thought Gaara's right arm regenerated as he once again charged at Sasuke. This time his claw was able to pierce into Sasuke's left shoulder rendering it almost unusable. Sasuke watched as Gaara brought his right claw up to his mouth and began to lick the blood off of it as if it were a delicacy.

"**Your blood…it satisfies mother…she wants MORE!" **Gaara screamed as he once again lunged at Sasuke. Thinking quickly Sasuke let himself fall back so he was below Gaara.

"**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**" he said as he unleashed a small barrage of fire balls at Gaara all struck their target and only one had any effect, the one that hit under his tail. Stunned for a brief second Gaara roared in pain before looking around for Sasuke.

Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of chirping birds. Frantically Gaara looked around for the leaf ninja when suddenly the chirping got louder and sounded as if it was coming from right behind him.

He spun around at top speed intent on killing the brat before he could land his blow, but Sasuke wasn't there. **SLASH** was heard as Sasuke shushined right above Gaara and brought his chidori down in a cutting motion on the monster's tail slicing it clean off.

"**YOU BASTARD!**" Gaara roared in a voice that no longer sounded like his own. In that split second Gaara's arm shot out and pinned the young avenger to a tree. "**MOTHER WILL HAVE YOUR BLOOD!**" He screamed as he started to crush the Uchiha.

'Damn he got me.' Sasuke thought as he slowly lost consciousness.

"HEY GAARA!" a new voice called out "Would you mind letting that guy go please." One Uzumaki Naruto asked.

"**YOU!"** Gaara growled at his new opponent

"Me" Naruto replied sarcastically "Now will you let him go? If the council finds out that you killed him they'll find a way to blame it on me so I would appreciate it if you leave him alone."

"**grrrr"** he growled as he pulled claw off of Sasuke but left a small amount to hold him in place.

"See now was that so hard" Naruto said with a smile

"Damn it Naruto I almost had him…." Sasuke said before he drifted into unconscious 'just finish him dobe'.

"Really Sasuke cause from where I was standing you looked like he was going to kill you." Naruto said before he turned his attention back to Gaara.

"**Mother says that you're one of them!"** Gaara seethed

"One of who?" Naruto asked slightly confused

"**You are one of those Devil fruit users aren't you."** The monster said

"Um no." Naruto lied

"**YOU LIE!" **the beast roared his furry increasing "**Only a devil fruit user could do what you can do!" **slowly sand surrounded the other half of Gaara's face and left arm turning the poor boy into a mini Shukaku. **"No matter what you say you cannot hide the truth from a bijuu we know more about those fruits than anybody else in the whole Elemental Nations!"** without warning he charged at Naruto effectively tearing out a portion of his stomach.

This didn't faze Naruto as he simply regenerated his missing gut before igniting his arms "so that's the way you want to play Gaara? Fine by me, but I'm warning you; playing with me is the same as playing with fire and just like the old saying goes; when you play with fire you're gonna get burned."

The two charged at each other. Naruto fists were raised while Gaara's claws were ready to slash him. The two combatants clashed with such feriocity they unleashed a shockwave that sent all matter of creatures fleeing in terror. Their arms locked against the other in an attempt to physically over power the other.

"Let's see which of us is stronger; the desert Tanuki or the Hellhound."

"**Grrrrr."** Gaara/Shukaku growled "**Fūton: Renkūdan"** he growled as he shot three air bullets at point blank range blowing apart Naruto's upper body

"That's not gonna work." Naruto said as he reformed. "**Senso no Hono!**" Naruto called out as he swung his arms from an X-position across his chest to his sides. When the motion was complete his entire body became covered him Magma and flames with black smoke billowing off of his back. **"Kazanken!" **he called out as he launched a fist of magma at mini Shukaku.

The fist exploded when it made contact with the One tailed Tanuki blinding the beast with smoke and flames. When he regained his sight Shukaku looked around for the blond brat. All he saw were burning trees and the three other brats that dared to try and stop him. '**Where did that bastard go?'** he thought to himself

"Hey Shukaku I'm right here" Naruto said right behind him. "Hi"

'**Damn'** was all Shukaku thought as Naruto shoved his ignited fist right up his ass.

"**Kaso!" **Naruto yelled as he detonated the fist inside Shukaku's ass. The explosion blew the sand demon to pieces

"Alright now that that's taken care of I should bring Sasuke back to the village" Naruto said to himself. Suddenly all the pieces from mini Shukaku started to vibrate violently, gaining Naruto's attention. "Don't tell me." he began when the sand exploded and merged together into the full sized form of Shukaku the on tailed Tanuki of the Desert

"**HAHAHA!" **the chakra monster laughed **"NOW YOU DIE PATHETIC MORTAL!"** he yelled as he brought his claw down on Naruto.

**KABOOOOM** a massive amount of Sand and Magma erupted though the center of Shukaku's claw as a figure leaped out of the new hole. "I'll be honest you caught me by surprise there." Naruto said as his hood fell back revealing trails of blood pouring from his mouth and nose along with several other small cut all over his body. "But it is the last time that it will happen" he said as his right arm transformed into a massive pile of magma.

"**YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" **Shukaku roared as he brought his good hand down towards Naruto fully intent on killing him.

KRAK. KRAK. BOOM! The Magma exploded into the shape of an equally enormous fist. **"DAI FUNKA!"** Naruto screamed as he launched his fist forward like a rocket.

The two fist collided releasing a shockwave similar to the one they had made earlier, however the difference in power was clear as Naruto's fist tore though the demon's reducing it to nothing.

"**GRAAAH!"** Shukaku roared in pain as he tried to regenerate his arm.

"Sensei told me not to use this move since it requires a lot of chakra but I guess to defeat you it is nessecary seeing how tough you are." Naruto said as he put his hands into the dog sign **"****Akainu no Shutsugen!"** Naruto yelled as he erupted into a massive amount of magma, fire and smoke. Shukaku stared at the inferno wondering what kind of trick this was when suddenly a massive dog/fox hybrid leaped out of the flames claws and fangs bared with magma dripping from them.

"**It does not matter what you are I'll kill you! ****Fūton: Renkūdan!"** Shukaku roared as he unleashed a barrage of air bullets at the beast. To his surprise the bullets had no affect on this monster if anything they only fuelled the flames it was made out of

The beast latched itself onto the one Tailed demon buy holding down his claws and bitting into his shoulder. What Shukaku didn't notice was Naruto launch himself from the beast's head onto his own.

When he landed on Shukaku's head Naruto made a brake of Gaara who was unconscious and half sticking out of the tanuki's head. In his mind he remembered the words Kurama told him while he was trapped under Shukaku's claw.

_Flashback no jutsu:_

"_**Naruto you'll never be able to beat this guy the way you're doing things."**_

"_And why is that?"_

"_**He'll just keep regenerating. The only real option you have is to wake that Gaara kid up and quickly."**_

_Ok and how do you propose I do that?"_

"_**I don't know use your head." **_

_Flashback no jutsu end_

"GAARA WAKE UP!" Naruto screamed as he hit his head against Gaara's

'**Way to use your head kit'** Kurama thought

"**NOOOOOOOOO!"** Shukaku roared in defiance as Gaara took back control and he was forced to return into the seal.

Naruto and Gaara both fell back down towards the earth both losing conscious due to exhaustion (and blood loss in Naruto's case). They looked at each other as they got closer and closer to the ground. Naruto smiled at his fellow jinchuriki as if to say it'll all work out in the end.

Just before they both hit the ground they were saved by none other than Kakashi Hatake, who gently placed both boys down on the ground. "I'll be right back Naruto." Kakashi said as he went off to get Sasuke.

Neither one being able to move much they forced themselves to turn towards each other. With great difficulty Gaara spoke up first "Why? Why do you, a person whom I have just met. I even tried to kill your friends doesn't that make you hate me even in the least?"

"I used to hate you but then I realized that the you I thought I knew was never the real you. Look into my eyes and you will understand what I mean." Looking into each other's eyes they both understood they pain the other had gone through.

Tears welled up in both of their eyes; they had finally found someone who understood them "Naruto Uzumaki, I'll remember that name. You are the first person I have met who knows the loneliness that I have gone through. Thank you" he said as he cried

"I'll remember your name as well Gaara just because I can call you my friend." Naruto said as they both passed out from exhaustion.

Just then Gaara's Jonin sensei, carrying an unconscious Kankuro, and Temari arrived at the same time Kakashi arrived with an unconscious Sasuke. Both jonin glared at each other before they scooped up their fallen students and headed back to their villages.

"You did well Naruto." Kakashi said to his unconscious student "Your actions today must have made your parent's proud." 'Who am I kidding of coarse you're proud of him aren't you Minato-sensei, Kushina-nee-chan?'

Once again unbeknownst to the people there one lone root anbu fled the scene he had a real big report to give to his master after the fight he just saw.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Chapter 7

ONE ENEMY GONE ANOTHER APPEARS! THE MYSTERIOUS DUO ARRIVES

Translations:

**Fūton: Renkūdan - wind release drilling air bullet**

******Kanton: Gokakyu no Jutsu** - Fire release great fireball

**chidori**

******Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** - flowering Pheonix

**Dai Funka - great eruption**

******Akainu no Shutsugen - Advent of the red dog**

**Kazanken - volcano fist**

**kaso - cremation**

**Inugami Guren -** **Hound blaze**

**Kazan Bakuhatsu - Volcano explosion**


End file.
